Far more than lust
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: Vampire race is fighting to sustain itself. A power thriving vampire is out to take control. Bakura walks home from a party one night and feels like he is being watched. His night was about to change when a particular vampire comes into play. Warning: Yao
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back and with a new story. Been away for quite a while, but my love for writing has come back and here is another story by me and I hope you all enjoy it! I do not own YuGiOh!**

Chapter One!

**Bakura's POV**

It was a rather nasty night to be out and about the streets of down town New York City. The wind was rapidly blowing all around me and the rain stinging my eyes. Newspaper pieces were fluttering about underneath my feet as I stomped my way back to an apartment building I called my home. It wasn't much, but at least I wasn't living like the surrounding people out on the streets. Anything would be better than the streets. I was just glad the next building was mine. I felt, the entire walk home, eyes watching my every step since I left the small party this evening. Finally, the door was in sight. I took hold of its cold handle and pried it open as the wind slammed it shut behind me. I pulled the hood from my head that protected me of the chill and rain, but my dampened hair proved that it didn't do much. I removed the coat and began climbing the stairs. I may have a place that is better than the streets, but I sure as hell hated climbing to the damn top of the building.

After what seemed to be a century of nonstop climbing, I reached the door to my apartment and fumbled for the keys. My fingers could not have gotten any number than this, but I managed to get the door open, shut, and then bolted back up for the night. I turned on the small lamp by the sofa and peeled the semi-dry shirt from my body. I gave that a toss into the high pile of clothing to be washed. I made my way back to the bedroom and dropped myself on the bed. I lay there for a moment before getting back up to take a quick shower. The night was still young and just because I came home, doesn't mean that it's over.

I grab a pair of jeans, a t-shit, and a pair of boxers then headed for the bathroom. I shut the door and pulled the curtain close. I reach in the shower and pull the lever that turned it on and let it run for a moment before removing all my clothing. I stepped in feeling the hot water hit my back like no tomorrow. I cooled the water slightly to be able to adjust to its temperature better. I submerge my head underneath the spray and soaked my long, spiked hair. I spat the water as it hit my mouth and sat myself down at the bottom of the tub and allowed the water to flow over me.

It was a long ass day and cold to boot. The water just felt good and relaxing, until that damn sensation hit me again. The same as before, when walking home. Eyes watching me again. I heard no one enter the place and there was definitely no one present in the bathroom, but yet I feel it as if there is someone actually there. This night just kept turning out to be getting better and better, I guess.

As quickly as I had gotten in it seems, I was out and redressing myself. I really had no place to go for the evening, but my sleep schedule was out of the ordinary. I stayed up all night and slept all day. It was a weird way of doing things, but I really have no life. I work, sometimes, at night, but I actually took some time off even though I had no idea why. Once dressed, I emerged into the cold of the apartment and made my way to the kitchen. I hadn't eaten anything at the party, but then again I was not one for squid or snails. I open the fridge and glanced around. I really needed to go shopping again. I pulled out a soda and then headed for the pantry. I pulled out crackers and headed for the sofa in what I called my living room.

I drop myself in it and removed the cap from the soda and took a swig. The shower was relaxing and removed the chill from my bones, but the sensation had not left. I glance around the room and saw no one and nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe I drank a little too much at the party, but then again what the hell could a few martinis do to a person? Not that much and not with the way I drink anyway. I just shrugged it off for the moment as I finished my supposed meal of the night. I set the wrapper aside and finished off the soda. I glance at the clock and it read 4 am. Guess it was later than I thought, so I got up and headed for the bedroom once more.

I drop down on it and stared off at the ceiling. It was dark, but I felt the sensation to be much stronger than before. I sat up and glanced around the room and again saw nothing. This stupid sensation was starting to make my body quiver. I could feel and sense that something was in the room, but was not visible. I went to turn the light on to see if I could catch a glimpse of what this thing may be, but the presence of another was behind me pressed up against my back. I immediately froze terrified as to what or who it was. I could hear the pounding of my heart beating rapidly against the inside of my chest and my breathing became uneasy.

My thoughts were becoming a blur, but the sensation was gone and a new one replaced it. It was like pure ecstasy pouring over me like liquid fire. I felt a strong hand from behind reach for my chin, but I just sat there limp. I felt my body lean into the touch as if by a small force and my thoughts remaining a blur to it all. The hand was grasping my chin and tilting in up as my eyes were blurring the image of the face now before mine. Lips met mine in a capturing embrace and moved down my jawbone, my collar bone, then back up to a crook in my neck. It was all a pleasurable bliss until a small piercing pain in my neck and then blackness.

It wasn't until I heard the buzzing of my cell that I woke up. I sat up a bit shaken, not sure why though. I grabbed the phone that was hovering above on my headboard. I looked at it and the time read 6:15 pm. I silenced the damn thing with a quick push to the button. I tossed it back on the shelf and felt my body drop back onto the bed. I stared off up at the ceiling wondering what the hell happened. All I could remember was lying in my bed until something happened. Just what that something was, was beginning to annoy me. Why couldn't I remember?

I let out a sigh of frustration and rolled out of my bed. As I stood, my body about collapsed from a sudden light headedness and a weak sensation. I guess the few martinis I had last night had a little more to them than a normal one would. I just shook it off and headed for the kitchen to make a cup of coffee. I felt like I was going to need it to get myself started for the night. I fumbled for the coffee can and had the water already poured into the maker. I pushed the button and in a few minutes, I will have something in my system to get me going.

While the coffee was brewing, I made my way to the bathroom. I leaned over the sink once inside and ran the water cupping some into my hand and then splashing it on my face. I did this a few times to try and wake myself up a bit more than I already was. Alright, I just need to think and maybe something will come back to me. Turning the faucet off, I glanced at the reflection of myself in the mirror and saw hollow looking eyes. Okay that is the last time I drink at a party for a while. I pull the brush out from a basket on the toilet and yanked it through my long, thick locks of hair snagging at the snarls in it. As I flipped to the other side I saw red on my neck. I set the brush aside and pulled the hair aside to get a better view. Two small holes that I could make out were on my neck. They were almost perfectly aligned.

I just laughed, this could not be possible. I stepped back nearly knocking myself out on the cabinet behind me. I muttered a few curses as I walked back into the kitchen hearing the buzzer go off signaling the coffee was ready. I poured myself a cup and took a sip before my body shook again and I dropped the cup shattering it to pieces when it hit the floor. I felt my body go weak again and I gripped the side of the counter for support. The room began to spin slightly and I felt myself fall to my knees knocking the chair over as I did so. What the hell was happening was all that ran through my mind.

I tried to get myself up, but pain arises throughout my body making it hard to do anything. I began to break out in a sweat as I tried to stay conscious. My vision was blurring again as I felt the familiar presence behind me once more. This time it was more than overwhelming and causing me to panic slightly. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't here to have a little fun with me. I tried to move away, but the force of pulling into this thing was coming forth and all I could do was oblige. I felt the hand grip my chin again forcing my neck to exposure.

Memories began to flood my mind causing a piercing headache to emerge. As I felt myself in the same position as last night, I struggled against my captors hold on me. It was no use, I wasn't going anywhere. The memory of last night is clear in my mind, not the face, but a blurred image of it. I felt nothing the same as the presence I had last night. This presence was meaning far more than ecstasy and bliss, but instead pain and torture before a prey's death. I felt a pierce in the same spot on my neck again and anything left in me I felt being drained.

I gasped and struggled against this thing behind me who dared not show his face to me. Fear was all I could feel, taste, and smell as everything began to slip away from me. I felt my body hit the floor as sharpness was being torn from my neck and a loud crash was heard across the room. I heard to what sounded like hissing. More crashing, breaking, and falling of things about the rooms around me were heard. I just laid there limp on the floor. It seemed endless, the pain and noise, but it was ended as fast as it had started. I felt another presence, none at all like the first. I felt myself being lifted from the ground into another's arms of protection and my mind going black again.

**Mariku's POV**

I watched him. I could not keep my eyes off of him the entire night. There was just something about this human that had me fixed in a trance. He was different I will say that at the least. He slept during the day and walked during the night as a vampire would, but yet he was human? I had to keep an eye on him for more than just a pure lust and curiosity, but something was going to happen with this particular human. Why I had no idea, I just knew. The vampire race is growing, but not the way it was planned. Vampires were soon going after other vampires because of this. We no longer use humans as a blood source, but as our way of creating more vampires. This act of behavior was once done centuries ago and forced the wars between humans and vampires. It looks to be happening once again.

There he goes, straight out the back door unnoticed. I slip myself into a shadow and followed him. I could not lose sight of him. I cannot risk another vampire taking him. I easily kept up with him, but this was too risky for my taste. I could not be discovered. If he senses my presence, then surely another vampire near by will as well. Most of the new creations of vampires are being done by the fledglings. Fledglings are quite the annoying little bastards. They are always causing trouble amongst us all, both humans and vampires.

He turns a corner as I ducked into the shadows again. I am sure he is aware of my presence by now. I haven't taken any precautions to make sure that he didn't. I just kept my distance for now and soon enough he stopped at the correct building. I watched him enter it as I maneuver around the side of the building to locate a fire escape. Surely luck would be on my side tonight as I made my way quietly up the steps. I kept looking up to locate the correct window and sure enough a light was on all the way at the top.

Once I had finally gotten to the top I sat as my body merged with the shadows. I peer inside as a light was turned on. Low and behold the window was right outside the bathroom. I watched him turn the water on and the bare back facing me. I look away as he finished undressing and hid himself behind the shower curtain. I just sat there quietly trying to stay focused as to why I am here tonight. I have to get him out of there before something goes wrong.

I gave it about an hour or so as I watched not only him this time, but anything out of the ordinary around the place. I saw him climb into his bed and there is where I made my move. I used the shadows to enter the room quickly and quietly without notice. I knew he sensed my presence and he went for the light. I was immediately behind him and his back pressed against mine. I saw his body freeze as did mine. I could feel his every sense right now and I felt myself lose it completely. How could I feel such a burning sensation for a human?

I couldn't contain myself and my focus was altered. I took hold of his chin tilting it upright. He didn't fight me nor resist any of this. Well who could blame him, my aura was rather strong at the moment and a human could never block such a thing. My aura must have fumbled his mind, thoughts, and his vision was surely of no use to him by now. I lean down as I felt hot lips against mine. I moved my lips down his jaw bone, to his collar bone, and to a small crook in his neck. My eyes glistened with red as I felt my fangs extend and sank into his flesh.

I felt the blood pool lightly enough into my mouth. The taste was exquisite and intoxicating. My senses were rattling throughout my body as I could barely contain myself from draining him. I felt his body go limp in my arms signaling me to pull back now. I removed my fangs gently from the wound and gently kissed the small holes closing them. I licked the remaining blood from my fangs and lips. I carefully laid his body back down on the bed. I glanced over and saw that dawn was approaching and I needed to get back. He will be safe until I return.

With that I blurred out of the room and down the street. I made my way back to my place in no time and I shut the curtain that was left open when I left. I sat on the couch and felt my eyes grow heavy. My craving for blood was at a small ease, but not the lust I felt only moments ago. This human was definitely going to be more than a mere snack to enjoy. I smirk as I allowed my eyes to shut and my body goes still.

I felt the presence of the sun slipping away when my eyes shot open. I sat up feeling refreshed and ready to start the night. I had to go back and check on him, but it was going to be difficult see in so he was to wake up with a lot of questions and much more alert than the other night. I just get off the couch and head to my bedroom to remove the clothes with the smell of blood lingering on them. I pull out another pair of clothes and quickly change into them.

With a mere taste of his blood still running through me, I could sense he was awake as well and is very frustrated. I just chuckle to myself. Humans were always so clueless and always refuse to believe that things can actually be true and exist in this world. But my laughing over this silly matter faded when I felt his body go weak and pain filled his mind. I don't recall taking that much blood from him last night. Something was not right here and was all to clear when I felt him sense a state of fear.

I blurred into the shadows and blurred myself all the way to his place. I felt his mind flow with pain as things shot back into his memory and fear began to overwhelm him mind and soul. It took only moments before I was in his place. I glanced around trying to locate him as I switched my vision to infrared. I saw a weak heat source and another wrapping itself around him consuming him. I shot myself over to him yanking the fledgling off of him. Apparently it hung around waiting until I left to do some damage. Big mistake.

It bared its fangs with a hiss at me. I only shook my head. Fledglings never know not to mess with a much older vampire these days. I walked towards the damn thing as it made a second attack for him to finish the job. I snatched it by the newly developed wings and swung it back around and into a cabinet. It only hissed more and more from pain and annoyance. I just shook my head and grabbed it by the neck snapping it in two paralyzing it. Breaking the neck of a vampire would only paralyze it, not kill it. I had no intentions on killing my own kind, but mark my work I would if it ever got in my way.

I glance over at the human who lay there limp on the ground. He wasn't dead, but not at all far from it. I walked back over, my boots thudding across the wood floor boards until I was above him. I bent over and scooped the fragile body into my arms and carried it out the door before blurring once more back to my place. It wasn't long before I was laying him on the bed in my room. I brushed a few locks of spiked hair out of his face and I felt for his pulse. It was rather weak, but he had only a bit of life left in him. It must be done if I wish to know this man more.

I tilt his chin up as he whimpered lightly. I sighed as I extended my fangs and pierce the flesh once again. He hadn't much left to him as I felt his body struggle against mine. I pulled back when there was nothing left in him to take. I slit my wrist and drip my blood into his mouth. Suddenly life was back in him and he swallowed the dripping blood. I pressed my wrist to his mouth as I felt newly extended fangs sink into my flesh taking suckle for the first time. I shook the sudden dizziness I felt rush through my body. I hadn't done this in a while and it was taking its toll on me.

I pulled my wrist away as my wounds closed on their own. I saw a pink tongue slither past his semi parted lips licking the remaining blood from them. Now I wait for the physical change to be complete on him. It was going to be a long ass night. I pulled a blanket up and over his quivering body. His body was changing quicker than normal, but nothing too serious I suppose. His body was undergoing the process of dying, death, coming back to life, and then reliving as dead. It wasn't a fun process, but immortality was the outcome of it all.

Hours passed and his body was almost at a full change. I fed him every now and then when he cried out. It was like a newborn, but this was requiring something far more powerful to contain its hunger. I watched to make sure the transformation was done correctly and so far he is turning out perfect. It would only be a matter of time before he will open his eyes for the first time and I only hope I will be there when he does.

**Bakura's POV**

I felt many sensations running through out my body. So many I cannot tell which is what, all I know is that I was in excruciating pain. My mind felt as if it were on fire and my soul being slowly torn from my flesh and bones. I felt myself carried and set in a safe place based on a mere feeling. I could not open my eyes and I wouldn't if I could. My neck was sore and raw. I felt a soft hand and my hair was moved aside. Not again I thought. I do not want to feel the same thing as before.

It didn't matter what I wanted, I felt the piercing pain in my neck once more. This time I felt everything leave me. I had nothing left and apparently what was left was now completely leaving my body. I felt myself go numb and a small surge of energy rushes through me as I stiffened and struggled to break free and then nothing. Limpness and blackness was all I could see and feel.

Air. I felt air once again, just not the same as I was use to. It came back to me as I felt myself come back to something. Copper. A coppery taste was all that I could taste coming into my mouth. It was unusual, but I did not turn away from it. It was making me feel alive somehow, but what exactly was it. I cannot remember where I am or how I got here. My eyes are failing me for they refuse to open. I feel something now pressed against my lips and I feel a small sensation through my mouth. I feel myself piercing the item against my lips as more of the coppery taste floods my mouth. It was perfectly aged like a fine wine would after years of sitting on a shelf waiting to be opened.

I felt it leave my lips and my tongue licking up the remains of the warm liquid. I felt tired again and I only hope this would be over soon. If it would turn out that way, then this would be easy. I only spoke too soon. My mind pulsated and my insides felt like a burning fire. I couldn't move it hurt so badly. I felt like I was dying again, but life remained inside. I heard no pulse or heart beat anymore. It was as if it disappeared into thing air.

It seemed like an eternity of endless torture. I feel my body as if it were recreating my very being. I felt more copper enter my mouth and that sensation through my mouth again as I pierce what was before my lips again. The coppery taste flooded my mouth and I merely obliged to it. As soon as it was there it was pulled back away from me. Only this time I could sense that someone was present in the room. It was an unusual way of sensing things, but none the less there was someone else here.

I felt it move through out the room and I just laying there unmoving. I never recalled doing anything until I feel the copper taste enter my mouth. I had to move, had to know, had to open my eyes. I began to feel myself tremble slightly as I was cracking my eyelids open. I saw a very bright light and immediately shut them from the stinging it caused them. I waited a minute before trying again, this time a little more before shutting them back. The light was far too bright and making it hard to open my eyes. Alright, just one more try. Third time is always the charm. I took a small breath and forced my eyes to open. This time a little longer than before and I had to blink a few times to adjust. I glanced around the room and saw unfamiliar things.

I continued to glance around the room until I came face to face with a figure before me. I saw a smirk appear on his face and I felt slightly uneasy. I go to sit up, but I felt a hand push me back down and finally he spoke, "I wouldn't sit up right away. It would be wise to take it step by step right now. You have only just opened your eyes."

**Okay people enough for now, please review and no flames!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty now I thought perhaps a second chapter. I know a tad early, but I have such urges anymore to type and write anymore and I am glad to have this feeling back...**

**I do not own YuGiOh!!**

Chapter TWO!!

**Bakura's POV**

I just continued to glance around the room. God I just wish I knew where the hell I was and what just happened for the past few hours of nothing, but pure torment. Despite what this guy just said to me, I sat up anyway and pushed away any offer he had to give me. I staggered to my feet feeling uneasy. It felt like I was just learning to walk again legs shaking and everything. I found my balance after a moment and then turned carefully to face my captor. I eyed him up and down and he just stood there silently. He looked amazed at me, like he's never seen another person before.

I heard him chuckle as I stood there, "I don't see what is so God damn funny." My voice was cracked and burned just making a small sound let alone a full sentence. I watched as he made his way over to another room and I heard water being ran. A moment later he returned with a glass and held it out for me to take. I hesitated before taking it from him. He just shook his head at me, "It won't taste the same as you once knew it, but it will take care of the soreness."

I just looked at him funny as I finished the water and set it aside. I had no idea what he meant by what he just said, but whatever that may be, he was right. I saw him move towards me and I staggered back practically falling over. I felt him immediately there before I hit the ground. I just felt my feet lift the ground and then carried over to be sat back down on the bed, "I told you not to move too fast. You have only just opened your eyes for the first time, let alone to be able to stand up right away."

"And why the hell is that?" feeling a rage inside of me grow rapidly, I stared back at him, "What the hell have you done to me?"

"Calm down. I had no other option; you were practically dead when I found you in your apartment."

I felt myself hyperventilating a bit, "You were the one following me!? You took me here and practically tortured me?"

"I didn't torture you, just transformed you into what I am: a vampire. The body undergoes such changes and that was what you felt. As I said, I had no other option. Let you die, or give you eternal life."

I got back up again staggering my way to the door, "You sick fuck, just stay away from me." feeling myself fall to my knees and my body shaking.

"You still need to rest. Your body is not fully ready to endure any movement right now."

I felt myself dragging my body to the door and gathering myself up to meet the doorway. My body was shaking uncontrollably and my vision began to blur again. I felt my knees give way once again. Only this time did I hit the floor. I glared up at the ceiling and then I saw him hovering over me. I made out through the blurred vision him scooping me back up and carrying me back to the bed.

I felt so weak right now and I thirst badly. I felt a weird sensation in my mouth again and felt and smelt flesh at my lips. I felt myself sinking fangs into the flesh and copper filled my mouth. I felt my vision clear up and my body slowly calming down. I heard a low voice in my ear, "Feed, it is what you need right now. Yes that's it." It finally clicked in my mind, this was blood in my mouth and I pulled away. The thirst I felt was no longer present. I felt revived, but my eye lids grew heavy. The voice from before was in my ear again, "Rest, I will take care of everything else. Just rest and you will be fine." as I felt my eyes drift shut and my body still.

* * *

A dark presence lingers the dark corridors of an underground lair. Fledglings froze when in its presence and dropped to the ground as low as they could in fear. This dark image was growing the vampire race stronger and more popular during this time. He continued his brisk walk down the corridor until he disappeared through the shadows and into the next room. The fledglings are still until they are sure he is no longer present within the area before continuing what they were previously doing.

Once inside the room, another was sitting in a chair as if waiting for the other to make his entrance. The one, who enters, bows low in respect for the higher ranking that sat before him. Once he has shown his respect, he arises and speaks low, "Things have continued to progress with the vampire race, but," as he was silenced with a hand to the face sending him backwards across the floor. It glanced up at the other who arose from the chair and glaring down upon him. His voice was much deeper and far more fear striking than the others was, "But what? Our main human who's blood we need to help sustain the vampire race for the better is gone, dead, or was he simply turned by another?"

The one who lay there trembling on the ground glared back up at him, "I was unable to get to him before Mariku did. The fledglings were unable to keep him clear of all this and now our human, is in his hands." as he stood himself back up. He watched the other move back to his seat in a high chair. Blood red eyes were shot back in his direction and spoke to him once more, "I don't give a damn as to what excuses you have to offer me for your mistake, but know this Pegasus, if he is not within our possession before Mariku has full usage of him and has him sided with him, I'll see to it that you will suffer greatly for this loss. Without him, his blood, all is at a loss for us to succeed in creating an all powerful race of Vampire. Do you understand me?"

Pegasus looked up at him and bowed low once again, "I shall not fail you, I swear by it."

"You better not, for you know the consequences if you do. You have already failed me once Pegasus. It would be wise for you to take advantage of this second chance I have given you ever so gratefully."

He bowed before him once more before storming his way out of the room and through the shadows again. He entered back through the dark corridor where the fledglings dropped to the ground once more. He glared down at them, "Get up all of you! You are pathetic creatures we would never consider to call a vampire. Prove to me that you are what we have destined to create you to be. I want that human back in our hands and if you all fail me again, I will personally see to it that you will never see another night as long as you all live. Now move!" as he stalked down the corridor with fledglings following him.

**

* * *

****Bakura's POV**

I awoke with a mind splitting headache after a few hours of rest. I glance around the room and found a clock. Apparently I was out for more than a few hours, try a whole day. I felt my body more relaxed and steady than the last time I was up. I sat up and saw that the room was empty and I was alone. I slowly took my time getting up and balanced myself when I was to my feet. I took a breath and made my way for the door. I found myself able to move much easier than before, but I wasn't about to push it. I opened the door and it creaked. I froze and glanced around. Still no one was about. I finish opening the door and peer out the hallway.

It was a long and semi dark hall that leads to what appeared to be a living room. I just walked out of the doorway and headed down the hall. I stopped at the end and stood in a small walkway that was between the kitchen, to the right, and a living room, to the left. No one sat in the kitchen that I saw of and I turned to look in the living room and again saw no one. Alright I am officially alone. I entered the living room and glanced around. This was too small to be a house, so it had to be an apartment. From what I have seen the apartment is at the lowest level of the building. Easy enough for me to make a quick and easy escape.

I don't dare try and leave now until I know for sure this place is empty. It would be pointless if I tried now and find out my observations were wrong. I turned around and found a large sofa and sat down on it. Black leather and was quite comfortable to sit in. Not my taste of furniture, but I do like leather every now and then. I heard a noise from down the hallway and I stood up rather quickly. I watched as my captor stepped into view, "Well it appears we have finally decided to wake up. How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine."

He nodded with a smile, "Good, good. I figured you were still in need of resting and now that that is done, you are free to move around as you please."

"So you are saying I can walk out that door whenever I want?"

"I never said you couldn't. You will need to go out and feed every now and then. I won't be able to sustain the amount of blood you are going to need from now on. As for you going back, I wouldn't suggest it."

"And why the hell is that?" my voice slightly agitated.

He only chuckled, "My we do have an attitude and spunk. I like that in you. But as for it not being a wise choice, I got you out of there for more than just saving your life. You see humans are caught smack in the middle of a rather large conspiracy the vampire race is dealing with at the moment. You have humans becoming more than the average blood sustainer for us vampires. I will say this, not all vampires want to do what is being done. Some of us are actually trying to stop this madness of mass transformation of vampires. The ones that want this mass production of vampires want you. Why specifically, I cannot answer. All I know to be true about you is that your blood is rare. Something within your blood is capable of creating a massive affect on a vampire. What that is I am not sure of yet. You go home you are out of my protection. You were lucky the other night I sensed the fear inside of you in order to get there quick enough. I won't be able to sense your death or capture quick enough, for you no longer carry a human's sense of things."

All I could do was stand there in total disbelief. This cannot be happening to me. This is not happening to me. I'm just in a hell of a nightmare and I refuse to wake up. I just sat back down on the sofa and stared blankly at the wall opposite of me. I felt a hand placed upon my shoulder, "I'm sorry, but it is what it is. It's either in my hands, or theirs."

I just glared at him, "And just how the hell am I suppose to know you are not the one I should be avoiding?"

"I am not asking you to trust me or even believe what I just told you. All I did was tell you all that I know and you are free to believe whatever you want. Just don't be expecting me to be there when you are unable to help yourself in any sort of matter if you walk out that door."

I just let my head sink down and I ran my fingers through my matted hair. I have no idea what to do. He is not of much help with this decision, but then again why should he? I can easily leave and not even have to worry about doing it secretly. I can just up and leave without having any worries with this guy coming back after me, but what of other vampires? I have no idea how to live as a vampire let alone know what they are capable of. I let out a sigh and mutter softly back to him, "I'll stay."

"A smart choice, for a fledgling. I have a spare room down the hall. It belongs to a friend of mine who drops in every now and then when hiding. You can use that to your liking and I'll just tell him he will be on the couch if he ever stops by again. I will teach you all that you need to know and we'll take it step by step."

I just looked up at him and shook my head before I stood to my feet. I looked back at him, "Well see in so I am staying here can I have a name?"

"Holy fuck I totally forgot to even introduce myself. Name is Mariku and I am a 497 year old vampire."

I only popped an eyebrow, "Are you saying I am going to be that damn old or older?"

"Only if you don't die within the first century, then yes. You are under my wing and I will have far more patience with you, being a fledgling and all, since I created you rather than any other fledglings that are floating about."

I nodded and walked over by the window and glanced out it, "Well what is the first thing I need to know?"

**Mariku's POV**

After several hours of nothing, but talk about the ways of a vampire and vampires in general, I decided to take a break. For a fledgling, he was learning things quite fast. Apparently there is more to this once human than I was expecting there to be. I mean he transformed easier than others I have transformed, but not near as quickly and not a long recovery afterwards like most. I just watch as the questions rolled from his lips and I answered them to the best of my knowledge plus more. I will say this is the most interesting time I have and probably will ever have with a fledgling.

I watched him get back up from the sofa and walked back over to the window and stared out it again. It was about 3 am and we had about another 2 at the most before the sun came out. I stood up from my seat and stretched, "Well I think that will be enough for today on vampires, how about a stroll outside before the sun comes up?" I watched as he looked back at him with a look of relief on his face. I figured he was ready to get out and walking outside again. I mean I would be too after at least 2 full days of doing nothing, but transform, rest, and regain strength.

I headed for the door and held it open for him to walk out first. He didn't even hesitate, just walked right past me and out the door. I followed him and shut the door behind me. Once we emerged into the cool air of the night, I heard him sigh. I only smirked, this was one weird fledgling, but I wasn't complaining much. Most fledglings are newly behaved and ill-mannered around anything and everything. This one was different, just keeping to himself minding his own business. When he reaches that age of an older vampire, he will be much better then than what he is now. I only hope I will still be around in his life when that happens.

After much walking, we entered the main park, Central Park. It was large, but a good place to walk around to relieve you of stress and a long place to think. I glanced over at him and he just kept on walking, not uttering a peep the entire time. Alright the silence was starting to annoy me, "So what is it that you plan on doing from here on out?"

He shrugged, "I really don't know. I am in a tight situation right now."

"How so? I left you to do what you want and not force you into anything."

"Well as you have perfectly stated, I know nothing of the vampire ways and I still have more to learn I am sure than what I have just learned tonight. I can no longer go back to living in my home without worrying what could happen if I mess up or if those said vampires you mentioned come after me there. I only have what you have told me and I have to live with you as my best option right now and hope that all that you have said to me isn't a lie. It doesn't matter what you say, because as you said I have a choice to believe what you say to be true or not or stay or not. That is what is making this a tight situation for me. I can only trust that I make the right decision and hope it won't destroy me for doing so."

Well I really couldn't argue with him there. I really hadn't realized the situation he was really in and that is was going to bother him this much. I shrugged, "Well as I have stated, you choose what you believe is to be the best choice. I can only show you the doors; you are the one who has to go through them. I am 497 years old, but there are others that are older and far more stronger than me. I can only protect you from rather large things, but not an older vampire. It is rare that my age as a vampire could withstand the strength and ability of that of an older vampire. I have really nothing to hide when it comes to the truth about vampires and my being one."

"I only have your word Mariku, and for now that is what I have to go by."

I nodded and glanced down at my watch. It was 4:22 am. I looked back at him, "We need to get you back. Being a young vampire, you will burn far more faster than I will when the sun arises. When you hit a certain age, you will be able to withstand the sun at certain hours of the day. I cannot go out when the sun is at its highest. So let's get you back."

"I know, I can feel its power of radiation coming forth and it's telling me to go. I also feel tired and weak again."

"Then blurr with me. It will come instinctively. Now move." as I blurred back to the apartment. I look to see him following me well. If we had walked back then we surely wouldn't have made it. By time the sun was beginning to show itself over the horizon, we were inside and the door shut behind us. I glance over at him and saw him head to the back bedroom, "You see, it was rather easier to travel wasn't it? Besides you still have yet to tell me your name."

He stopped and paused for a moment before I heard him speak, "Bakura." as he entered the room and shut the door behind him. I smirked at the name. It suited him well and I actually will enjoy saying that for later references. For now I shall rest, who knows what tomorrow night will bring us. I enter my room and drop on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, "Rest well Bakura." feeling my eyes drift shut and my body still.

**okies I think that is enough for now, so please review and no flames!!**


End file.
